


Bechloe Drabbles

by ibreathealot



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathealot/pseuds/ibreathealot
Summary: Just some drabbles from tumblr that I wrote.





	1. Baking

Beca had no idea how she got into this position. One moment she was talking to Chloe on the phone about celebrating Stacie’s birthday. Now she’s in the Bella’s house kitchen trying to figure out how to make cupcakes. Chloe told her not to use the powder cake mix that comes from a box because it’s never as good as an actual homemade cake. 

It would just be easier to go to Walmart and purchase a thing of cupcakes from the bakery. Beca thinks to herself. Somehow Chloe always seems to convince her to do these sort of things. If any of the Bellas told her to do it she definitely would’ve gave them a snarky comment and not do it. Since it was Chloe it just ended up being a snarky comment. Curse the redhead and her persuasiveness. 

As Beca reads over the directions of how exactly she has to mix her ingredients she literally questions herself on how she was able to graduate from high school let alone get accepted into college. 

Beca scrounges through the drawers to try to find a ¾ cup measuring cup. All she’s been finding is a full cup one. How the hell is she supposed to ¾ cups of flour if she doesn’t have the right measuring cup to do so? 

Beca finally gives up on trying to find it. She accepts that she’s just going to have to estimate ¾’s of a cup. These are going to be the crappiest homemade cupcakes that have been made. 

She continues to read through the directions and finally Chloe comes walking into the kitchen. “Hey Beca.” Chloe instantly sees that the brunette is really struggling with the recipe that is displayed on her phone. “How’s the cupcake baking coming along?” 

Beca looks up at the redhead and shakes her head at her. “Not well.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“The directions recipe thing is making me question my intelligence,” Beca states while letting out a frustrating sigh. 

“Becs,” Chloe says while making her way over to the side of the island that Beca was standing on. “It’s really not that complicated.” 

Beca instantly glares at the redhead. “You try it then.” 

“You’ve never baked before have you?” Chloe questions her. Beca doesn’t respond. “Oh my god you haven’t.” 

“What? My mom never let me in the kitchen,” Beca pauses for a moment. “Probably because she once trusted me to make pizza rolls using the oven, and about an hour later I was using the fire extinguisher.” 

Chloe’s jaw dropped in shock. She never realized how clueless Beca was when it came to this kind of stuff. Probably because she never seen Beca work with food that needed to be cooked or baked using a stove. 

Chloe looks into the bowl that Beca was using. “Well you truly messed this one up,” the redhead informs the brunette. 

“How do you know that?” 

“You put in three eggs instead of two. The recipe calls for two.” She looks over at Beca to see her placing her hands over her face. “You were using the already made powder cake recipe from the box. Those most of the time require three eggs.” 

Chloe takes the bowl and sets it off to the side making a mental note to dispose of it later. “Was there anything else wrong with it?” 

“You used tablespoons instead of teaspoons.” Chloe tells the brunette. “We’ll fix it though.” 

Chloe and Beca get a new bowl and begin to work on making the cake batter all over again. Beca is clearly focused on reading the recipe out loud for Chloe to hear. A perfect distraction. Chloe thinks to herself. 

As Beca is reading through the recipe Chloe sticks her hand in the flour and picks some of it up. She instantly throws it at Beca. 

Being caught off guard by Chloe surely didn’t please Beca. If the redhead wanted to have a small food fight with the ingredients then she was going to get one. 

Beca picks up some of the cocoa powder and throws it at Chloe. The redhead lets out a laugh and picks up the baking soda box and begins to pour it over Beca’s head. Beca grabs an egg and cracks it over Chloe’s head. 

“Jokes on you. Egg is natural conditioner,” Chloe tells her. Beca rolls her eyes and they continue throwing ingredients at one another.

When they both decide they’re done throwing the ingredients at one another, both of them are a mess along with the floor. Chloe notices that Beca is smiling and has no hint of frustration like she did when she first walked in. 

Chloe smiles and makes eye contact with Beca’s navy blue colored eyes. She brushes a piece of Beca’s flour, baking soda, egg caked hair behind her ear. Her hand lingers on the brunette’s cheek. Beca smiles slightly at her. 

“What are you doing?” They hear a voice that belongs to Cynthia Rose coming from the doorway of the kitchen. Chloe instantly pulls her hand away from Beca’s cheek. The both of them turning towards Cynthia Rose. 

“We’re baking,” Chloe tells Cynthia Rose who has a hint of a smirk appearing on her face. 

“Maybe keep the stuff in the bowl next time,” Cynthia Rose says to them then walks away.


	2. Batting Cages

“Come on Chloe eye on the ball,” Beca says while watching the redhead trying to hit the softball that’s being shot out of the pitching machine and goes over the plate every time. 

Chloe watches the ball come towards her and she swings the bat. Missed again. She’s only gotten a piece of a total of four balls out of what felt like hundreds that were pitched. 

“It’s not as easy at it looks,” Chloe says while jumping out of the batter’s box. “Did you see that one? It almost hit me.” 

Beca lets out a chuckle. “It wouldn’t of hit you. Trust me. It goes through the same spot every time.” 

Chloe rolls her eyes at Beca’s comment. She knew that the brunette was right. However she wasn’t going to give the snarky girl the pleasure of knowing that she knew she was correct. 

The redhead was actually surprised that Beca and her are at the batting cages. Chloe needed to relieve some stress. Usually she would just listen to some music and sing a ballad then she would be good. The last place she thought she would go to to relieve her stress was someplace that requires you to hit a ball with a bat. She was even more surprised that Beca suggested it. 

She swings again and misses. She lets out a frustrated sigh. “I don’t understand how this is supposed to relieve my stress.” Another miss. “It’s only making me more stressed.” 

Beca smiles slightly at the redhead. She takes the remote that was given to her that operates the pitching machine and presses the off button. It instantly stops pitching the balls. 

“What am I getting kicked out for not hitting the ball or something?” Chloe asks. The brunette enters the batting cage laughing. Chloe looks over her shoulder at Beca. “Why’d it stop?” 

Beca secures her helmet on her head and grabs ahold of Chloe’s bat. “I’m going to show you how you do this.” Chloe tilts her head in confusion. “I’d suggest you exit the cage. I don’t need my co-captain to get hurt because then all your stress goes on me. I don’t need that.” 

Chloe smiles at her and exits the cage. She quickly gets into position in what would be the right batter’s box from her point of view. Since she’s left-handed she has to stand in the opposite box that Chloe was standing in. Eyes are focused on where the ball will be approaching, feet shoulder length apart, both hands on the lower part of the bat, slightly bent knees, and her left elbow is straight. She quickly presses the start button. 

She sees the first ball shoot out. She takes a step forward with her right foot and hits the ball into the outfield. She instantly goes back into position. Another ball shoots out. She hits it into the outfield again. She repeatedly goes through the process three more times. The last one goes over the fence which would make it a home run. 

Beca turns the machine off again. She looks over her shoulder to see Chloe with her mouth dropped in shock. “Come on Chlo. Your turn.” 

Chloe finally snaps out from being shocked. She enters the batting cage and makes her way over to Beca. The brunette hands the bat to her. Chloe takes it from her. She smiles at Beca. 

“How’d you learn how to do that?” 

“Let’s just say I played softball for a few years while I was growing up,” Beca replies. “Okay now you do it Beale.” 

“But I’m right-handed not left-handed,” Chloe states. 

“It’s basically the same process, but opposite.” Chloe nods in response and approaches the plate in the box that she was standing in previously. “You ready?” 

“Yeah,” Chloe responds. 

Beca presses the start button again. It takes a few seconds for the ball to shoot out. The redhead misses it again. She lets her swing at two more balls before stopping the machine again. 

“Now what?” The redhead lets out a frustrated sigh.

Beca walks up behind her. “Don’t be nervous. I’m going to help you.” The brunette kicks her foot between Chloe’s to get her to separate them more. She brings her foot back. She puts Chloe arms in the position that’s needed. “Bend your knees a little bit.” Chloe does so and a smirk appears on her face because now her butt is pressed up against Beca. “Okay now I’m going to guide your swing when the ball comes. You ready?” Chloe nods. 

Beca presses the start button. She puts her hands over Chloe’s and guides her to hit the ball. It’s a grounder to third base. This instantly reminded Chloe of when she taught the brunette how to do the hand movements of the “I Saw The Sign” performance. Another ball shoots out. She helps Chloe hit it again that time it’s in the air until it reaches the outfield. Beca smiles at Chloe’s excitement. 

“I hit that one good,” she hears Chloe say in complete joy. 

After she helps Chloe hit a few more she moves away. Chloe begins to hit them by herself. She misses a few but not as many as she was. Finally the machine runs out of balls. Beca turns the machine off. “So feeling less stressed now?” 

“Much less,” Chloe replies. The redhead walks over to the brunette. “Thank you.” Chloe smiles much bigger this time. 

The redhead leans in and presses a soft kiss to Beca’s lips. She’s completely shocked by the redheaded woman’s move, but returns the kiss anyway. 

Chloe pulls away after a few seconds and smiles again. “I can actually hit a ball. I just did that so that you would show me.” 

“Yeah I don’t buy that. You were confused on how I hit so well.”

“Okay yeah fine you’re right,” Chloe lets out a laugh. “It was just a smidge exaggerated though.” 

“If you say so Chlo.”


	3. Independence Day

Beca didn’t want to go outside to see the fireworks that get set off every year on the 4th of July. She thought that fireworks were nice to watch. She actually thought that was fun. It was the fact that she knew she was going to get eaten away by the mosquitoes and other insects that come out at night. She also didn’t really like how it was very hot outside which of course made the bugs even worse. 

“Come on Beca, the fireworks will instantly cancel out the bugs that will be going after you,” her girlfriend, Chloe, told her. The redhead couldn’t be more wrong. Beca felt that every five seconds she was slapping a mosquito to prevent it from biting her. Sometimes she got them before they were able to bite her, but there were always some she didn’t get to in time. Which would instantly piss Beca off. 

“Did you see that one?” Chloe asks with a huge smile on her face. Beca looks over at her girlfriend and Chloe’s complete focus is on the fireworks that are exploding above their heads. There’s all kinds of colors in the mix. Most of them are red, white, and blue because of the patriotic theme behind the color selection. There were some green, purple, and pink added in the mix. 

“No I didn’t,” Beca replies while bringing her attention back to the fireworks. She instantly slaps another mosquito off of her arm. She didn’t get it in time though. “Shit,” she mutters under her breath. 

“Are the mosquitoes really that bad?” Chloe questions. 

“Yeah they are,” Beca replies with a sigh. 

“You do know that I packed bug spray right?” 

Beca instantly brings her attention back to Chloe. “Seriously?” Beca gives her an annoyed look which causes Chloe’s smile to widen. “You’re just now telling me this?” 

Chloe shrugs and digs into the plastic bag of stuff that she brought with them to the public fireworks that are let off every year. She pulls out the bug spray and hands it to Beca. 

“This is why I hate you.” 

Chloe tries to contain her laughter. “That’s not what you were thinking last night at this time.” The redhead smirks at the innuendo in her own comment. 

“Haha,” Beca sarcastically responds and begins to spray down her whole body. Once Beca is done she hands it back over to Chloe. “Why weren’t you getting bit up?” 

“I sprayed myself down before we left. I thought you did too,” Beca throws a glare her way. “Aww I’m sorry. Does this make you feel better?” The redhead grabs ahold of the brunette’s hand and entwines their fingers together. She brings Beca’s hand to her lips and presses a gentle kiss to the back of her hand. 

“Not really.” Chloe scoots closer to her girlfriend. She knows that the game that Beca’s playing will ultimately lead her into kissing her to feel better. 

“How about now?” She pecks Beca’s cheek. She instantly notices the brunette’s blush on her face. She could feel the heat radiating on her lips from her cheek as she kissed it. 

“You’re getting there.” Chloe notices Beca smile slightly. Chloe moves the hand that isn’t holding Beca’s to her chin. She turns the brunette’s face towards her and her eyes instantly make contact with Beca’s perfect shade of navy blue ones. 

The redhead presses her lips against Beca’s. Both of their eyes instantly fluttering closed. They move perfectly in sync. Chloe moves her hand to Beca’s neck and smiles as she kisses the brunette. They hear the boom of the fireworks in the background. The both of them could easily describe this kiss as the greatness behind seeing fireworks. 

A few seconds pass before Beca pulls away. “Much better,” Beca mumbles. The brunette brings her attention back to the fireworks. She keeps Chloe’s hand in her own. Chloe brings her attention back to the fireworks as well, and moves in closer to her girlfriend. They both enjoy the show of the fireworks.


	4. The Basement

“What happened to the wifi?” Chloe hears Stacie yell from upstairs. She glances over at Flo to see the guilty look on her face. Her look of guilt instantly changed to confusion. Chloe instantly knew what the problem was. Flo turned on the light in the living room which caused a trip breaker. 

“One time this sort of thing happened in my country but all of the power went out and never came back on,” Flo says. Chloe glances over at her. She’s tempted to say something then thinks to herself that it’s best not to ask. 

Not even a second later a group of footsteps begin down the stairs. It sounded almost of there being a bunch of race horses racing there way to win a competition. Five of the girls walk into the living room them being Stacie, Fat Amy, Jessica, Ashley, and Beca. 

“Dude why’d the wifi go out?” Beca questioned Flo and Chloe. 

“Trip breaker,” Chloe replies. 

“Trip breaker?” Ashley questions. 

“What’s a trip breaker?” Jessica instantly piggy backs onto Ashley’s question. 

Chloe is about to answer their question when Fat Amy speaks up. “It’s obviously what happens to your face when you trip.” Chloe notices Beca throw a confused look towards Amy. 

“That’s not what a trip breaker is,” Chloe pauses then begins again. “Basically we have to unplug everything in this room then one of us has to go to the fuse box in the basement and flip the fuse back on. Power immediately comes back on.” 

“How’d the wifi go out then?” Stacie questions. 

“The wifi box is set up in this room. All power went out in here which ultimately knocked the wifi out,” Chloe explains. 

“How do we decide who’s going to the basement?” Beca asks. 

“Nose goes,” Stacie says instantly pressing her pointer finger on her nose. She is quickly followed in the order of Jessica, Ashley, Fat Amy, Flo, then finally Beca. This making Chloe have to go alone into the basement because she was caught off guard and wasn’t expecting to have to do nose goes. 

Chloe lets out a groan. “Seriously you guys?” 

“Basement is haunted,” Stacie replies. 

“All the more reason to have more than one person go down there,” Chloe informs her friends.

Stacie shrugs. “Eh. You’ll be fine.” She walks over to the couch and flops down on it. Chloe notices Jessica and Ashley are working on unplugging everything in the room. 

Fat Amy instantly speaks up. “Well Beca was the last one out of the rest of us to put her finger on her nose so she should be the one who goes with you.” 

“Thanks for throwing me under the bus Amy,” Beca throws a glare towards the Australian’s direction. 

Chloe smiles at Beca. “We’ll be fine. It’s not like this is the start of every horror movie.” 

“You haven’t seen many beginnings to horror movies have you?” Beca asks the redhead. Chloe responds with a shrug. 

Beca lets out a sigh. “I hate you all.” The brunette grabs ahold of a flashlight and makes her way over to the entrance of the basement instantly being followed by Chloe. 

Chloe steps in front of Beca and opens the door. The redhead begins to make her way down the steps once Beca turns on the flashlight. Beca following right in her path. 

“Do you know where the fuse box is?” Beca asks. 

Chloe responds with a shake of her head. “I never go down here.” 

“Neither do I. Honestly it looks like no one has been down here since the house was first built.” Beca shines the light around looking for the wall that the fuse box will be set on. 

Beca slowly traces each wall looking for the box while Chloe is standing right next to her also searching for it. 

All of a sudden the both of them hear a strange noise. It sounded like tapping. It’s almost as if it’s a light tapping that would be heard on a window. One problem though: there’s no windows in the basement that anyone can tap. Both Beca and Chloe feel an uneasiness feeling in the lower pit of their stomachs. Fear. They eventually don’t hear it anymore. The tapping just seems to disappear. 

“It’s probably just one of the girls messing with us right?” Beca asks. Chloe nods in response. The brunette takes a deep breath then finally her flashlight stumbles upon a shiny gray box on the furthest wall away from them. 

“Got it,” Chloe says sounding relieved. Beca lets out a sigh and they both make their way over to it. 

The redhead opens the box and is instantly met with a bunch of switches. She finds the switch for the living room and instantly sees that it’s in the off position unlike all of the other switches. She flips the switch on. Once she does Beca and Chloe hear a crash. 

Beca jumps up and does what would usually only would happen in a poorly acted kid’s movie or tv show like Scooby Doo. Even though she did appreciate the Scooby Doo series. It was definitely more realistic than some things like how they did the villains. They were always people they never expected. Which is much more closer to how things work in real life. Chloe’s right arm is holding Beca’s legs and her left arm supporting her back. Beca quickly shuts the door of the fuse box then shines her flashlight in the direction of the stairs. 

Chloe doesn’t put Beca back down onto the floor and instantly starts to run for the stairs. Quickly making her way back up them to the first floor of the house. 

Once out of the basement her and Beca are instantly met with the five other girls that they left in the living room. “Damn, it took you guys long enough,” Stacie informs them completely not noticing that Chloe is currently carrying Beca in what would be called bridal style. 

“Um…?” Fat Amy says while motioning to the current position that the two of them were currently in. Chloe instantly puts on a smile and puts Beca down. The redhead was actually really surprised at how light Beca actually was. She obviously knew that she was small, but wasn’t expecting her to be that small. “What was that all about?” 

“Yeah the basement is totally haunted,” Chloe says as Beca quickly closes the door to the basement. The brunette leans up against the door once the door is closed. 

“Yeah I told you that before you went down there.” Stacie groans and pulls out her nail file instantly beginning to file her nails. “Nobody listens,” she mumbles and walks away. Flo, Jessica, and Ashley leave Beca and Chloe alone with Fat Amy. 

“By the way, Chloe, you’re only supposed to carry your bride over the threshold on your wedding day.” Beca’s eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. She instantly moves her position from leaning on the door. 

“I’m not her bride,” Beca states. 

Fat Amy begins to walk away. “For now anyway.” The both of them hear Amy mutter under her breath. 

“Yeah no Beca was just scared,” Chloe calls after the Australian instantly receiving a nudge from Beca. 

“Dude, no.” Beca begins to say. “That’s not what happened.” 

“You know it’s true Becs. Might as well not deny it,” Chloe says with a smile then slowly walks away. Beca rolls her eyes and shakes her head.


	5. Pool

“Buckets,” Fat Amy says while shooting one of the basketballs into the inflatable basketball hoop. 

It’s a complete miss. Instead of it going into the net it bounces off of Beca’s head. Beca, who is laying on a floatie that is shaped like a piece of pizza, lets out a groan and pulls her sunglasses off of her face. 

“Really Amy?” She asks sounding unimpressed. 

“Don’t be such a sour puss, Beca,” Chloe tells her. 

Beca was going to shoot a snarky comment towards Chloe but decided against it. She just simply places her sunglasses back on. 

Chloe had a huge smile on her face. The redhead knew that the brunette wasn’t going to protest what Chloe will end up telling her. She knew how much her wide smile affected the brunette. 

She swims over towards Beca to grab the basketball since none of the other Bellas were going to go near her. 

Chloe gets her hands into a position to splash Beca, but the brunette instantly catches onto what she was about to do. 

“You do it, Beale, and you’re not going to be getting sex for a week,” Beca tells her. Chloe smirks slightly. 

“You do realize that if I do it then you won’t be getting sex for a week either,” Chloe says with an innocent smile. 

Beca lowers her sunglasses slightly so that her navy blue colored eyes will meet Chloe’s much lighter blue eyes. 

The redhead grabs the basketball and quickly passes it back to where Fat Amy, Aubrey, Emily, and Stacie were waiting for the ball to come back. 

“Point taken,” Beca says then lays back on her floaty. She closes her eyes and tries to go back to her previous position of relaxing. 

Chloe knew how much Beca hates swimming and getting wet. However it’s kind of hard living in California without a pool. That’s basically asking for dehydration and sweat. If there was one thing that Beca hated more than to be wet it was to be wet from sweat. 

All of the other Bellas were sitting in Beca and Chloe’s hot tub except for Lilly. She was too busy trying to reenact the Jaws movie on the deeper end of the pool by slowly creeping up on the floaties. 

Since Beca moved all the way to Los Angeles to work with DJ Khaled’s record label and Chloe moving out there also after finishing vet school, the Bellas definitely didn’t see each other very often. 

The only ones who see each other on a daily basis for the most part would be Beca and Chloe, but they also live together and are in a relationship. The others are all scattered about on the east coast of the United States. 

Usually when they would all find time to meet up they would meet up in either New York City or in Atlanta since that’s where most of them are all located. This was the first time everyone flew out to LA to hangout at Beca and Chloe’s house that they bought. 

“So what crawled up Beca’s ass?” Aubrey asks as Chloe makes her way back over to the group who was shooting baskets. 

Chloe shrugs. “She hates swimming.” 

“It’s kind of hard to find anything she doesn’t or didn’t hate at one point in her life,” Stacie states. 

“I honestly think we’re the only ones who she didn’t,” Fat Amy piggybacks on Stacie’s statement. “I mean it’s kind of hard to hate Fat Amy.” 

“You’re not wrong,” Emily pauses. “At least on your first statement.” 

“Legacy it’s very easy to hate you,” Fat Amy informs the tall brunette. 

Aubrey’s eyes widen in response. “Amy maybe lay off Emily a little bit.” She thinks back to her senior year which was Beca’s freshman year. “I think I should probably be excluded from the narrative that she didn’t hate us at one point in her life.” 

“To be fair you were a bitch,” Chloe blurts out unexpectedly. “Sorry.” 

Aubrey’s jaw dropped in shock. “Damn living with Beca changed you.” 

Chloe rolls her eyes at Aubrey’s comment. 

The redhead looks back over her shoulder to see that Beca is already back in her relaxed state. An idea instantly pops in her head. 

“I’ll be right back,” Chloe tells the other Bellas. 

She begins to slowly make her way back over to Beca. “What’s she doing?” Emily asks. 

Aubrey and Fat Amy are both wearing smiles. They knew what the redhead’s plan was. “You’ll see,” Aubrey tells her. Emily brings her gaze from the two blondes and back into the direction of the redhead. 

Chloe goes underwater and swims underneath Beca’s floatie. She places both of her hands on the bottom of it. When she’s ready she pushes the floatie up and causes it to flip over making Beca fall in the water. That was much easier than she thought it would be. Probably because of Beca’s being very small. 

All of the Bellas let out a loud roar of laughter. 

Beca comes back up. She’s now completely wet and is fuming. Once she finishes wiping her eyes. “What the fuck, dude?” 

“Sorry but you relaxing just screamed at me to flip you into the water,” Chloe says while trying to contain her laughter. Beca rolls her eyes in response. “Come on it was hilarious.”

“Says the one who wasn’t dumped.” 

“You still love me though.” 

“Yeah and you’re lucky.”


	6. First Day of School

“Come on Beca wake up!” Chloe says raising her voice while ripping the sheet off of Beca. 

Beca quickly sits up because she wasn’t expecting Chloe to be as loud as she was. It kind of freaked her out. It’s not often she hears Chloe raise her voice like she did just then. 

She instantly lays back down and folds her pillow over her head to block any noise that she may hear without it covering her ears. 

Her eyes flutter closed and she falls back asleep. She definitely wasn’t ready to get up. At least not in that moment in time. 

It’s not even five minutes later and she feels the pillow being pulled out of her grasp. 

“Urgh no…” Beca groans. “I don’t want to get up.” 

“Too bad,” she hears Chloe’s soothing voice say. 

Beca’s eyes flutter open and she instantly sees Chloe sitting directly next to her. 

“Why do I have to get up?” 

Chloe smiles and lets out a chuckle. “You know why. You don’t want to miss the first day of school.” 

Beca lets out another groan. School. There has never been a worse word beginning with an ‘S’ to ever exist. At least in her opinion. 

“Don’t say the ‘S’ word,” Beca mumbles out while rolling over so that she was facing away from the redhead. She closes her eyes again.

Chloe rolls her eyes and lets out another laugh. She leans in and presses a gentle kiss to Beca’s cheek. The brunette smiles slightly. When opening her eyes she’s instantly greeted with Chloe’s comforting light blue eyes. 

Chloe wears her big smile. A smile that has always made Beca weak. “Okay I’m going,” Beca tells her and sits up. 

She stretches her arms and gets up from the bed after Chloe stands up. She notices Chloe leave the room. 

Beca gets around and makes her way downstairs to the kitchen. There she sees her son, Ethan, eating a bowl of Froot Loops that she knows Chloe helped him prepare. 

“Look who’s finally up Ethan,” Chloe says with a smile. He smiles at his mom and he instantly knows who she is referring to. He looks over to see his other mom, Beca, sitting down at the table joining breakfast. 

“Morning mommy,” he says greeting Beca. 

“Morning buddy.” She smiles instantly at the t-shirt she notices him wearing. It’s a Jurassic World t-shirt. She thought that his obsession with dinosaurs was one of the cutest things. He basically insisted on all of his school supplies being dinosaur and Batman related. 

“Why did you get up so long after me and momma?” He asks in his high pitched voice that Beca has always found adorable. 

There were only a few things in Beca’s life that has been able to soften her icy exterior. Her family, consisting of her wife Chloe and their son Ethan, were one of the few things. 

Beca smiles at her son. “I’ve never liked the first day of school.” 

“Why?” 

“I never really liked school. So whenever I was going back to it, I never really wanted to,” she explains to him. 

She grabs a pancake off of the tower of pancakes sitting in the middle of the table. She sets it down on her plate and drizzles some maple syrup over it. 

“Momma telled me she liked school,” Ethan tells Beca. 

“I mean I hope she did. She was in it for like what seemed like ten years beyond high school.” She looks up at her wife to see her rolling her eyes, smiling, and shaking her head at her. “But she’s also very successful. School is very important bud.” 

Ethan responds with a nod and a smile. 

After breakfast it’s time for Chloe and Beca to take Ethan to school for his first day of kindergarten. 

They walk him to his classroom to make sure he got to the right class okay. They also wanted to greet the teacher. 

Before walking into his classroom Ethan gives one last hug to both of his moms telling them that he loves them. Beca and Chloe do the same back. 

When he steps away and walks into his classroom Beca can feel her eyes beginning to tear up. She instantly looks over at her wife and sees that she’s already wiping tears from her cheeks. She lets out a laugh. 

“What?” Chloe asks. 

“You’re just always so emotional,” Beca states. 

“Are you telling me that this isn’t emotional for you? Our baby is having his first day of school.” Chloe and Beca begin making their way out of the school and to their car. 

“Oh trust me it is. He’s growing up way to fast.” 

“I never thought I’d see the day where my wife, the Beca Mitchell, would get emotional.” 

Beca rolls her eyes at Chloe’s comment before saying something else. “Hey I got emotional the day we got married and when he was born.” 

“Oh yeah I forgot,” Chloe says jokingly.

Beca shoves Chloe’s shoulder slightly. Which causes the redhead to erupt into laughter. 

“Shoot I think we forgot to pack his lunch into his dinosaur lunch box,” Beca says. 

“It’s in his backpack trust me. He wouldn’t allow me to make him a bowl of Froot Loops until he seen me put all of his food in batman containers, then put those containers in his lunch box,” Chloe informs her wife. 

“Sounds exactly like Ethan.” 

Beca and Chloe arrive at their car and give each other a kiss on the lips. 

“We’re amazing parents,” Chloe says. 

“I’m just glad I’m not where he is.” Beca pauses. “He’s in for the long haul.” 

Chloe instantly rolls her eyes at her wife’s comment and gives her one more kiss before they both get in the car.


	7. Wisdom

“Are you nervous?” Beca hears her father ask her. 

She furrows her brow in confusion. “It’s just a surgery dad.” He lets out a sigh. “Which sometimes means a life or death situation. But it’s just wisdom teeth.” 

“And you’re losing all of your wisdom. Not good for an upcoming sophomore in college,” he jokingly tells her. 

Beca rolls her eyes. 

“Are you like attempting at saying dad jokes, Mr. Mitchell?” Chloe questions. He glances at his daughter’s friend. He completely forgot that the girl had tagged along with them. She was sitting in the backseat of the car and was very quiet on the way. Probably because he was too busy talking to his daughter. 

Not long after the Barden Bellas won the ICCA championship they all found out that Chloe failed Russian Lit which has put her in the position of being a super senior. 

Both Chloe and Beca decided that they were going to stay at Barden over the summer months. Chloe decided to stay because she didn’t really want to go home. Beca stayed because she wanted to run the radio station over the summer months. 

Of course not that many of the students would be tuning in since they weren’t there. She just wanted to avoid both of her parents as much as she could. She knew that if she would’ve went back to Seattle she’d have to take several trips on a ferry with her mom and her new boyfriend. 

She just started to get used to Sheila. She didn’t want to deal with another possible parent over break. 

Of course when she found out that she wasn’t the only Bella staying, that just made her reasoning to not spend a ton of time with her dad easier to explain. 

She would be hanging out with Chloe - sometimes Aubrey would be in the mix. 

Of course right after the ICCA’s her wisdom teeth had really begun to bug her. Which meant a surgery to get them removed over the summer. 

She tried to hide it from her dad however hiding it from Chloe was more complicated. Especially since she finally made the move into the Bellas’ house. 

Once Chloe found out the pain she was in it was within a couple of days that her dad found out. Once he knew he immediately made a call and got an appointment for her to get her wisdom teeth taken out.

She was just glad that Chloe was there because then neither her dad or Sheila had to take care of her. 

“Beca,” she hears her name being called. She stands up and follows the woman back. Here goes nothing. 

Chloe doesn’t do much in the waiting room but wait. Beca’s dad didn’t seem like he was going to talk to her. He’s too busy reading a random magazine. 

Chloe doesn’t realize it but her leg is bouncing up and down at a relatively fast pace. She also keeps tapping her fingers against the armrest of the chair. 

“You seem more nervous than Beca did,” Mr. Mitchell informs her. 

Chloe lets out a sigh. “I’m not nervous. It’s just wisdom teeth. I have had that done.” Mr. Mitchell closes his magazine and sets it back down on the table where it laid before he picked it up to read it. 

“You don’t seem like someone who likes to sit quietly and still for that long.” 

Chloe nods slightly. 

“Just so you know you’re really nice for being here. Beca has never had close friends.” 

“Yeah she’s my best friend,” Chloe responds. Even though deep down she did feel something more for the small brunette girl. She of course wasn’t going to admit that to Beca’s dad. That’d just be odd. Especially since Beca doesn’t know it. 

She’s just decided over time that it’s easier to remain silent. At least for Beca. Especially since Beca was now with Jesse. She liked Jesse and could never do that to him. It may not be easier for her, but she’s not that kind of person. 

Not long later she is following Beca’s dad back to go see Beca since she was now awake. They were just waiting for the doctors to finish up and for Beca to be a little bit less groggy. 

“Hey Bec,” Mr. Mitchell says greeting his daughter as he walks into her room. 

Chloe instantly notices the effect that the drugs have on Beca. She’s definitely going to be one of those loopy ones who are saying the most random things. 

Weird. Chloe honestly thought that she would be one of the people who basically fall right back to sleep. 

“I can’t feel my face,” Beca says. 

“You’re going to be numb the rest of the day,” Mr. Mitchell informs his daughter as he sits down in one of the chairs in the room. 

“They stole my tongue.” Chloe smiles and lets out a chuckle at Beca’s comment. 

Beca instantly moves her head from the position it was in and to where she could see Chloe. “Hi,” she says while waving at Chloe. 

“Hey Becs.” Chloe smiles at her and takes a step toward Beca. That way she wasn’t straining her neck to look at Chloe. “Do you know who I am?” 

“You’re Chloe obviously,” Beca responds. She sits up slightly and looks down at her feet. “Check out my socks.” 

Chloe smiles and looks down at Beca’s feet. She sees that she’s wearing a pair that are all black in color. She lets out a chuckle. 

“Hey Bec how many fingers am I holding up?” Mr. Mitchell speaks up while holding up three of his fingers. 

“You’re obviously holding up three. I’m not stupid,” she responds. Chloe’s eyes widen at her sudden sass towards her father. “That’s like asking me what two plus two is.” 

“What is it?” Chloe asks. 

“Seven,” Beca responds instantly receiving a laugh from Chloe and her father. 

“I can tell you as a fact that that is wrong,” Chloe states. 

“It is?” Chloe simply nods. “God fucking damn it.” 

“Hey sh,” Mr. Mitchell tells her daughter. 

“It’s all right they’ll get over it.” 

Chloe is definitely surprised by the fact that Beca is really loopy. Not going to lie this is the happiest and most positive she has seen Beca. The drugs definitely have that crazy effect on her. 

After getting further instructions it’s time to wheel Beca to the car. “Can I go see my friends?” 

“All of your friends except for Chloe are at home, Bec,” Mr. Mitchell informs his daughter. 

“And Aubrey,” Chloe adds on to Mr. Mitchell’s statements 

“And Aubrey,” Mr. Mitchell says. 

Beca instantly brings her attention away from her dad, the nurse pushing her wheelchair, and Chloe. 

“Wow look at that bird,” Beca says while pointing at an armadillo. 

“That’s an armadillo,” the nurse informs her. 

Chloe instantly notices the dumbfounded look on her friend’s face. 

“Hi Mr. Armadillo.” Beca turns around slightly to wave at the animal. “Bye Mr. Armadillo,” she says right after the armadillo is no longer in sight. 

They make it to the car with Beca. The nurse helps Mr. Mitchell get Beca - who can barely walk - into the backseat of the car. 

Chloe gets in on the opposite side of Beca, and buckles the both of them up once she’s in the car. 

Beca’s dad continues to talk to the nurse outside of the car. The nurse is probably making sure that he has everything. 

“Hey Beca so I have a question for you.” Beca instantly brings her attention towards Chloe. The redhead pulls out her phone to take a photo of Beca. Once she captures she puts it back in her pocket. 

“Huh?” The brunette finally responds. 

“Question one. Why does a round pizza come in a square box?” Chloe instantly notices Beca’s look of confusion. 

“It does doesn’t?” Beca looks out the window. “Where’d my tongue go?” She questions as she brings her attention back towards Chloe. 

“It’s in your mouth,” Chloe informs her while trying to withhold her laughter. 

“Are you sure about that?” 

Chloe nods her head slightly. Beca suddenly turns away, looking out of her window. 

“You okay?” Chloe asks. 

Beca instantly becomes frustrated. “There’s like five trees out there.” Chloe looks out in the direction that she’s looking in and instantly sees the five trees that Beca was talking about. “Why is there so many goddamn trees?” 

Chloe lets out a laugh. “Because we need them so that we can breathe.” 

“They’re testing me.” Chloe furrows her brow in confusion. She has no idea how the trees could be testing her friend. That’s when she instantly remembers just how looped up her friend is. 

Chloe doesn’t know how to respond. “You wanna go fight them?” 

Beca instantly shoots a look towards Chloe. She can tell that the brunette contemplates it for a second. 

“Yes.” 

Beca grabs ahold of the car door handle and opens it. 

“Wait wait you could barely walk like a second ago,” Chloe pauses for a moment. Beca brings her attention back to her. “I don’t think you’re in the position to fight five trees.” 

Beca simply stares at her. “You’re right. I’d probably lose anyway.” She closes the door. 

Mr. Mitchell gets into the car and within a minute they are pulled out and are on the road back to Barden. 

It’s quite quiet except for that noises that Beca is making. Chloe can tell that she was the humming a beat to a song. She didn’t know what song since Beca’s mouth is filled with gauze. 

“I’ve got another question for you,” Chloe tells her friend. Beca instantly stops her humming, bringing her attention to the redhead. “Who knew what time it was when the first clock was made?” 

Beca is silent for a moment and thinks about it for a second. “I’ve thought of that one. Like literally thought about that one.” 

“Okay since we know that today is a Tuesday, before a calendar was made how could we trust that today is actually a Tuesday?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“People had to trust someone at some point what day of the week it was. What if they told them that it was say Thursday but it was actually Friday?” 

Beca stays silent for a moment. “So basically what you’re saying is that today is actually Thursday. Because we’re day behind what we are actually on.” 

“No,” Chloe responds while trying to contain her laughter. “Besides Beca the day after a Tuesday is Wednesday.” 

“It is?” Chloe lets out a laugh. 

Throughout the rest of the car ride Beca and Chloe chat back and forth with one another. Chloe even had to replace Beca’s gauze with a fresh set. Beca being Beca of course protested a few times before finally allowing Chloe to put it in her mouth. 

Before going back to Barden, Beca’s dad stops at McDonald’s and got Beca a smoothie to help soothe her mouth. 

One he got back in the car. “Am I going to get my tongue back?” 

“You still have your tongue, Bec.” 

“No I don’t. They took my tongue,” Beca informs him. She’s obviously getting really annoyed with him.

“No you still have your tongue. It’s still there in your mouth like it always has been.” 

“No it’s not. It’s not.” 

“Bec,” Mr. Mitchell says trying to get her to drop it. 

“Oh my god he thinks he knows everything. Like I obviously know my tongue isn’t there dad. Don’t be stupid,” Beca says. This causes a laugh to erupt from Chloe and Mr. Mitchell. 

After arriving back at Barden, Mr. Mitchell and Chloe help Beca walk into the Bellas’ house. She was still stumbling and could barely walk. It took what seemed like forever to get her to lay down on the couch. 

“You sure you’re going to be okay here by yourself?” Beca’s dad questions Chloe before stepping outside of the Bellas house. 

Chloe simply nods. “I won’t be alone with her for long. Aubrey would kill me if I don’t let her see Beca like this. She’ll be here later. I got her.” 

Mr. Mitchell nods. “Well thanks for doing this.” He leaves the house without saying a proper goodbye to either Beca or Chloe. 

Chloe shuts the door after he leaves and makes her way back to the living room. She instantly notices how Beca is talking to herself. 

“I want to see my friends,” Beca states. 

“Everyone went home for the summer. However Aubrey will be coming to see you later.” 

“Aubrey’s coming?” 

“Yes Aubrey’s coming.” 

“Wow. She’s probably only coming to see me in pain,” Beca responds hitting it right on the dot. 

“Damn even when you’re looped up on drugs you know Aubrey so well,” Chloe says. 

“I’m not looped up.” 

“Yeah you are.” 

“Oh yeah right,” Beca says. 

Chloe could tell it was going to be a long but yet hilarious next 24 hours with the brunette who has come to be her best friend.


	8. Hammock

Beca needed to get away for a little bit. Right now four of the Bellas were visiting her at her house in California. Chloe, Fat Amy, Aubrey, and Emily. 

She was only expecting Chloe because her and Chloe arranged a while ago that they wanted to see one another by themselves, since their relationship was still a secret. She wanted to spend some alone time with her since they live over 3,000 miles apart from one another. Beca was just glad that Chloe will be finishing up vet school pretty soon. They already made plans that Chloe was going to move out to California when she finished. 

Beca would gladly move back to New York, but her career doesn't necessarily allow her to do so. She needed to live in California since that's where her record label is located. Also it's easier for someone who works in relatively the same same career route to live in California. Since everything happens out there. New York has Broadway. California has the music and movie industry. 

Fat Amy and Legacy were arguing about something ridiculous. Beca didn't even know what exactly they were arguing about. It wasn't long before Aubrey and Chloe joined in on the argument. Beca swears she's the mother of the group. Everyone is always caught up in the arguments while she's just sort of on the sidelines watching. 

Finally after about five minutes of them fighting, Beca made her way outside. She lays down in the hammock that is attached to two trees.

She closes her eyes and breathes in and out slowly while listening to the birds sing their songs. Enjoying the shade that is provided over the hammock, she thinks about her next project. 

It's not long later when she hears footsteps approach her. Beca lets out a sigh hoping that the other four women weren't taking the argument out where she is. 

“Hey I'm sorry about that,” she hears Chloe’s voice. She opens her eyes. 

“Is the argument over?” Beca questions. 

“No I just said a few words then got annoyed after awhile. So I ended up coming out here,” Chloe explains to the brunette. Beca takes a deep breath and moves over slightly to let Chloe on the hammock. She didn't move too much because she didn't want the hammock to flip. 

Chloe lays down next to her on the hammock and Beca moves over quickly enough to keep it from flipping. 

When they get comfortable Chloe takes Beca’s left hand into her right hand. She begins to rub the pad of her thumb against Beca’s hand. 

“So why did the other three decide to come with you? I mean I'm glad that I got to see them, but I was really hoping that it'd just be us over this small break you got.” 

“Well they heard that I was coming, and they said they didn't have anything better to do. I couldn't just tell them they couldn't come.” Chloe lets out a sigh. “Otherwise they would get suspicious.” 

“I've been thinking about us. I think we should tell them about it,” Beca states taking Chloe by surprise. 

Chloe turns her head to look her girlfriend in her dark blue eyes. “Really?” 

“Yeah it's been eight months since we got together. We can't keep this from them forever. They’ll get suspicious about us sooner or later.” Chloe interrupts Beca by planting a kiss to her lips. 

It's a long kiss. Chloe was happy that pretty soon she wouldn't have to hide the love she has had for her best friend of almost ten years. 

Beca pulls away from the kiss with a smile on her face. “I'm guessing you're happy about that?” Chloe nods instantly pressing her lips up against Beca’s again. 

From the window Fat Amy, Emily, and Aubrey watch the exchange between their two friends. 

“I don't think we should be watching this,” Emily says. 

“Guess who just got forty bucks richer. You both owe me twenty bucks,” Fat Amy tells them. Both Aubrey and Emily reach into their pockets, each pulling out a twenty dollar bill. They both hand it to Fat Amy. 

“I can't believe they're together,” Emily says. 

“I'm mostly surprised that Beca actually didn't flee,” Aubrey states. 

They watch Chloe move on top of Beca, which instantly causes the hammock to flip over. Beca and Chloe are now on the ground. 

“Should we go check on them?” Emily asks. 

“For once Legacy you’re actually smart with your ideas,” Fat Amy states while making her way over to the door to go outside. Aubrey and Emily follow behind her. 

Beca and Chloe instantly start hearing the footsteps that are nearing them. The way they landed didn't feel too good since Beca landed right on top of Chloe. The two women quickly break apart, sitting up before the people who were approaching them got there. 

“Oh hey dudes,” Beca says when she sees Fat Amy, Aubrey, and Emily come in front of them. 

“What’s up?” Chloe questions nonchalantly, trying to make it seem like nothing was happening. 

“I just became forty bucks richer,” Fat Amy informs them. 

“That's good. How'd that happen?” Beca says. 

“She won a bet,” Emily answers. 

“What was the bet?” Chloe asks. Thinking it might be about like a game or something. 

“If you and Beca were together these two owed me twenty bucks,” Fat Amy answers Chloe’s question.

Beca and Chloe’s faces instantly turn red in embarrassment. They knew they were caught.


	9. Wedding Games

“Alright everyone please go back to your tables and sit down. We’re going to play a game,” Aubrey tells everyone. Everybody makes their way back to their tables and sits down. “Okay now I need both of the brides to get their butts over here.” 

Both Beca and Chloe make their way to the dance floor where Aubrey is standing holding a microphone. 

“Now get me two chairs, and put them back to back. We’re going to do our version of the shoe game.” 

Jessica and Ashley get up, grabbing two chairs to set up for Beca and Chloe to sit on. 

After the chairs are placed down where Aubrey wants them Beca and Chloe sit down. 

“Okay now for those of you who don't know what the shoe game is, it’s a game where we find out who knows their relationship better. Usually we would use shoes, but since our two brides wore very similar shoes today we are going to use something else.” 

Stacie walks up to Beca and Chloe handing them both a pair of headphones and the Bellas signature scarf. 

“The headphones represent if Beca is most likely to do the thing that I ask and the Bellas scarf is for Chloe.” 

“What if it’s both?” Beca asks. 

“You're not allowed to put both. One object at a time,” Aubrey responds which causes Beca to slightly cower. 

Aubrey notices that Stacie didn't put the objects into the correct hands. 

“Stacie please make sure that the headphones are in Beca’s left hand and in Chloe’s right hand. Then the scarf is in Chloe’s left hand while Beca’s is in her right,” Aubrey tells Stacie. 

Before Stacie can walk back over to Beca and Chloe, they already fixed it. 

“Alright that works too. Remember if it's Beca raise the headphones. If it's Chloe raise the scarf.” Beca and Chloe both nod in response. “Perfectly in sync. Let's see how in sync you are during this game.” 

“Get on with the game already,” Fat Amy shouts from the audience. 

“Okay first question. Who gets drunk faster?” 

Both Beca and Chloe think about it for moment until they both raise up the scarf. 

“I was going to say.” Beca and Chloe lower their hands. “I think all us Bellas knew that answer. Now who’s going to be the one to kill the spiders in the house?” 

Beca raises the scarf while Chloe raises the headphones. This causes a roar of laughter to come from the audience. They lower their hands again. 

“Welp looks like you'll have to settle that one. I know how afraid of spiders you both are. Alright who's more angry when they get up in the morning?” 

Both Beca and Chloe instantly hold up the headphones. 

“I kind of figured. Just never go to bed angry.” Beca rolls her eyes at her friends comment while lowering her hands. Chloe let's out a laugh. Who's the better cook?” 

Beca holds up the headphones while Chloe holds up the scarf. Making yet another laugh come from the audience. 

“I hate to break it to the both of you, but you both suck at cooking.” 

“Hey no I'm a great cook,” Chloe protests while lowering her hands. 

“Tell that to your wife then. Beca has literally told me on several occasions how she herself sucks at cooking. She held up the headphones.” Beca quickly lowers her hand before Chloe can turn around to look at which object she raised. 

“Come on Beca. You love it when I make pizza,” Chloe says. 

“You mean a pizza that you warm up in the microwave?” 

“Hey hey no talking back and forth to one another,” Aubrey says. 

Chloe and Beca both let out a laugh at the fact that they're friend is taking the game more serious than they are. 

“Who was the first one to say ‘I love you’?” 

Beca instantly raises the headphones up while Chloe thinks about it for a second. She thinks back to when they both admitted it. After a few seconds she holds up the headphones. 

“Well that surprises me. Here I thought I knew everything about your relationship. Who's the biggest baby when they're sick?” 

Chloe instantly raises the headphones up. Beca raises both the headphones and the scarf at the same time. 

“Beca one object at a time.” The crowd instantly lets out another laugh. 

Beca finally holds up the headphones. “Thank you.” Then both Beca and Chloe instantly set their hands back down. 

“Who has the crazier family?” 

Both Beca and Chloe raise the scarf up. 

“Welcome to the family Beca!” Chloe’s mom yells to Beca which causes both Beca and Chloe to turn red. 

“Thank you Mrs. Beale,” Beca yells back to her. 

“Who's the better shower singer?” 

Both Beca and Chloe smile to themselves when they hear that question being asked. Mostly because of how their second interaction happened. Although Beca was really weirded out it’s now a fond memory of hers.

If it wasn't for Chloe’s persistence that day she would've never joined the Bellas. Which would ultimately mean that she wouldn't of had the chance to fall in love with Chloe. They are the only ones who know about their second meeting. Well except for Tom and literally everyone who happened to be there that day. But they were the only two at the wedding who knew about it. 

Beca raises the scarf while Chloe raises the headphones. 

“That's cute.” Beca and Chloe lower the objects.”Who's on Facebook or any form of social media more often?” 

They both hold up the scarf. 

“Who snores louder?” 

Beca holds up the scarf while Chloe holds up the headphones. 

“Well all of us Bellas can settle that right here right now.” Aubrey looks over at all of the Bellas. 

“Beca you better change your answer,” Fat Amy shouts to her best friend. They lower their hands again. 

“Well you snore louder than what I do Ames,” Beca responds. 

“Hey I'm just trying to settle a disagreement that you're currently having with your wife. This isn't about me.”

“Alright then. Who spends the most money?” Beca holds up the headphones while Chloe holds up the scarf. 

“Looks like they're both going to take the credit on that one. Now one last question. Who's going to make the coffee tomorrow morning?” 

Beca and Chloe both raise up the scarf. 

“That was a fun game. You all may go back to dancing and having a great time.”


	10. Reveal

Beca never thought she would be attending one of these parties. She’s never been close with any of her family members. The person in her family aside from her fiancée that she’s closest to would be her mom. Her mom was definitely not having anymore kids.

At least she hope she doesn’t have anymore. 

That’d be bad in her opinion since she would be 26 years older than that kid. 

Of course her fiancée, Chloe’s family was much different. Since Chloe came from a relatively big family it seemed that someone in her family was having a kid every year. 

Chloe is the youngest out of her siblings. She is 28. Her older siblings were all at least ten years older than her. Her oldest sibling, Hope, is 44. Her oldest brother, Mark is 43. Then it’s Nathan, who’s 42. Then there’s Leah, who’s 40. After Leah came Rachel, she is 39. Eleven years after Rachel, Chloe was finally born. 

Beca for the longest time thought that Chloe was an only child just like herself. She thought this mostly because Chloe never mentioned having siblings. She thought that was weird at first how Chloe never mentioned siblings. Especially since she was very open about personal things like family. After a little bit though, she found out more. 

The main reason why Chloe never mentioned her four siblings was because she wasn’t raised with them. Rachel literally left the house right after graduating high school for college. Chloe was only seven years old when that happened. From what Beca could tell, Chloe clearly grew up in a completely different family than what her other siblings did. 

Beca calculated one day that Chloe’s parents were 23 years old when Hope was born. Then they were 39 when Chloe was born. 

Somehow Beca found herself at Rachel’s gender reveal party of her baby. She wasn’t too keen on gender reveals mostly because she felt that it was very dismissive of what the child could be in the future. 

She did find some gender reveals to be unique, but overall she found them to be a way to basically shove gender stereotypes down people’s throats. 

However she was there for Chloe. She wasn’t too keen on them either, but Chloe decided that she would be there for this for her sister. 

“So have you and Chloe set up a date for the wedding yet?” Hope asks Beca. 

“Um not yet. We’re still planning,” Beca answers. 

“I can’t believe she’s old enough to get married. I remember when my mom was pregnant for her,” Hope informs Beca. 

Beca simply nods. 

“Our parents would always hijack my dates just for me to babysit her.

Beca chuckles lightly. 

Rachel walks up to Hope and Beca interrupting their conversation. “Hey Beca did you put in your guess yet?” 

“No I haven’t.” 

“Looks like your soon-to-be wife is putting her guess up,” Hope tells her. Beca looks at where the guessing table is. She sees Chloe contemplating it. 

“Well I’ll go over and put my guess in.” 

“Talk to you later Beca,” Rachel says. 

Beca walks away making her way toward the guessing table. She walks up to Chloe and wraps her arms around her waist. She places a kiss against Chloe’s shoulder. 

“What’d you guess?” Beca asks her right before unwrapping her arms from around Chloe’s waist. 

“Girl,” Chloe replies. Beca steps up so that she’s standing right next to her. Chloe places a kiss on Beca’s cheek making Beca smile. “What are you going to guess?” 

“I think I’m going to guess that it’ll be a boy. Even though I don’t understand why people do these things.” 

“Yeah I know what you mean. Just let the kid be who they want. Let them be who they are,” Chloe says. Beca simply nods as she grabs a red card. She writes her name on it and then pins it on the boy side where there’s only four other cards. The girl side is filled with purple cards. 

“Seems like literally everyone thinks it’s a girl,” Beca says. 

“Yeah Beales are known for having a ton of girls. With my generation there’s only two boys, Mark and Nathan. 

“How many nieces and nephews do we have again?” Beca asks. 

“Ten nieces and two nephews,” Chloe replies with a smile because Beca referred to them as her nieces and nephews too. 

“How many of those kids are Rachel’s?” 

“Two of the nieces.”

“Well in my head she has to be carrying a boy. To me the odds are in favor of that.” 

“Want to put money on it?” Chloe asks with a smile. 

“Ten dollars work for you?” Chloe nods. 

Beca and Chloe make their way away from the table. Chloe is still smiling about Beca referring to her nieces and nephews as her own. 

“What?” Beca asks. 

“You referred to my nieces and nephews as ours,” Chloe states. 

“Well I might as well right? They’re going to be in a week.” 

Chloe smiles even bigger. They were going to get married by having a very private ceremony where Aubrey will be officiating. The only ones who will be there are the Bellas.

“What are we going to tell your family?” Beca asks using a whisper. 

“What?” 

“They all seem very excited for the huge wedding that we won’t be having.” 

“We’ll figure something out later.” 

Beca nods. She was about to say how they should figure it out now. However she knew that if anyone in Chloe’s family overheard their conversation, they would probably go tell Chloe’s parents. She doesn’t need them trying to stop them from getting married in a relatively private manner. 

Chloe’s parents have already tried to break off their wedding because of their “traditional” views. Which wasn’t the first time they tried to break them up. They knew that if they were to have a big wedding with Chloe’s parents in attendance, they’d stand up during the time when it was time to do the objections. Then the wedding would be ruined. 

Of course Beca has suggested that they could just not invite them. Chloe knew that that wouldn’t of been the best idea. They would still find a way in and interrupt it. 

Beca of course wasn’t in favor of a big wedding in the first place. She wanted nothing to do with it, but because Chloe wanted one at first Beca was going to do it for her. However after a big fight they had with her parents, they decided a small wedding would suffice. 

“Gather around outside. It’s time to do the reveal,” Hope tells everyone. She’s the only one who knows what the baby is.

Everyone slowly starts to move outside of the house including Chloe and Beca. When they get outside they stand next to Mark and his wife. 

“What’d you guess?” Mark asks his younger sister. 

“Girl,” Chloe replies. 

“Same here. What about you Beca?” 

“Boy,” Beca answers which causes a laugh to escape Mark’s mouth. 

He thought she was kidding. Beca just stood there with a very serious facial expression. “Wait seriously?” 

“Yeah.” Beca was questioning what Mark found so funny. It was just a prediction. It’s not like it matters. The kid still has its whole life to live. Let the kid be.

“Beales are known for only making girls,” Mark informs Beca. 

“That’s what I told her,” Chloe tells him. Making him smile again. “We also put a bit of money on it.” 

“How much?” Mark’s wife asks. 

“Ten dollars,” Chloe answers. 

“Well Beca looks like you’re going to lose thirty. If Emma and I are allowed to join in of course.” 

“Yeah you’re allowed to,” Chloe replies. 

“Dude!” Beca exclaims. She wasn’t about to lose thirty dollars on a bet. 

“Come on Beca. You have at least three hundred in your purse. Unless you’re afraid you’re wrong and want to rethink your guess,” Chloe says with a smirk. She really wanted Beca to allow them in. That way she can see Beca’s face when she loses thirty dollars basically at the drop of a hat. 

Beca thinks about it for a moment. 

“Fine.” 

The four of them all bring their attention back to Hope, Rachel, and Rachel’s husband Paul. Paul is holding a ball that is filled with the powder that is containing the answer that everyone is wanting to know. One of Paul and Rachel’s daughters, Sadie, steps up to a home plate that they have set up about 25 feet away. She’s holding a softball bat. 

“Remember everyone. Red it’s a boy. Purple it’s a girl,” Hope tells everyone. She then nods in the direction of Rachel and Paul. Nathan will be guiding Sadie with hitting it. 

Paul takes a deep breath. Beca and Chloe step closer together. Beca wraps her right arms around Chloe’s waist. Chloe smiles slightly completely forgetting about the bet for a moment. Paul throws the ball. It slowly makes its way towards Sadie and Nathan. Sadie swings the bat in the direction that Nathan guides her in. 

The ball explodes revealing a dark red powdery substance that is flying all over the yard. It’s a boy. 

Beca looks all around at everyone to see that everyone has a smile on their face. They’re all screaming and yelling in excitement. This is the biggest roar of excitement that Beca has ever witnessed with such a small amount of people around. Chloe, Mark, and Emma look very excited. This will be their third nephew. Which means that Beca just won ten dollars from everyone involved in the bet. That’s a total of thirty bucks earned just from one small bet. 

The excitement dies down after a minute. That’s when Chloe, Mark, and Emma all realize that they lost the bet. “Well looks like I won,” Beca says with a smirk.


	11. Notes

Chloe opens the door to her locker instantly noticing a note falling down into her gaze. She smiles at it because she knew who it was from. 

 

It’s from the person who she has been passing secret notes to in study halls and Calculus class. The person who always seemed to make her smile whenever she was feeling down. The person who was a year behind her in school. The person who was in the same level math class because they are an expert at math. The person who she’s been friends with since she moved into the area a year ago. 

 

The person is named Beca Mitchell. 

 

Chloe opens up the note from Beca. She begins to read it.

 

_ Hey Chlo,  _

 

_ I don’t think we can pass each other notes anymore.   _

 

Chloe’s smile fades away. 

 

_ It’s not because I don’t want to. I do really want to. My dad found the notes in my dresser drawer while putting away some clothes. He wasn’t too happy. He says that whatever is between us is inappropriate. He also thinks that our passing of notes have been interrupting my studies. _

 

_ I’m sorry. I probably shouldn’t talk to you anymore. _

 

_ -Becs  _

 

Chloe folds the note back up. All she can feel coursing through her is white hot rage. How could Beca’s dad tell her that she and Beca’s relationship is inappropriate? He cheated on Beca’s mom and left her for a woman that isn’t even in the picture anymore. The only thing that was between Beca and her was friendship. Right? Is Beca not allowed to have friends or something? 

 

Chloe shoves the note into her backpack. She’ll be sure to talk to Beca later about it. Chloe wasn’t going to stop talking or hanging out with Beca without an explanation of how their relationship is inappropriate. 

 

She was just happy that the school day was over with. She had about an hour to get to Beca’s house and talk to her in private. If Beca’s dad didn’t want her to talk to or hangout with Chloe there’s no way he’d let her inside to talk to her. 

 

It pissed her off greatly. 

 

She walks out of the school making her way to her car. Several people try stopping her to talk to her. She simply throws a nod in their direction. The more time she spent talking to people was less time she had to talk to Beca. 

 

Chloe gets into her car and turns it on. She throws her backpack into the passenger seat right before putting on her seatbelt. She checks in both directions before pulling out of her parking spot. 

 

Chloe drives to Beca’s house speeding the entire way. She desperately needed an explanation. Especially since Chloe would be graduated in a few months. Was Beca seriously going to let her father make her not hangout with her for the rest of the time that she’s in school. 

 

When Chloe arrives at Beca’s house, she instantly notices how the house only has one car in the garage and there’s only one light on inside. The light belongs with where Beca’s room is located. 

 

After her contemplating her decision to talk to Beca, Chloe turns off her car taking a deep breath. She was scared. What if something horrible happened? She knows that Beca’s dad wouldn’t do something like that right? He was a nice guy for the most part. 

 

At least that’s what she thought earlier today. 

 

She gets out of her car right after grabbing the note from her backpack, and makes her way to the porch. She steps up onto it ringing the doorbell as she does. 

 

She waits a few seconds when the door finally opens to reveal Beca’s face. 

 

“Oh hey Chloe,” Beca says in very shy voice. Chloe knew that Beca knew what she was there for. 

 

“What’s this about?” Chloe raises her hand that was holding the note. 

 

“I’m not allowed to hangout with you anymore,” Beca replies sounding very pained while she said it. 

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Apparently our relationship is inappropriate,” The brunette looks down and begins staring at her feet. 

 

“How?” 

 

Beca looks up. She leans out of the doorway and looks both ways. She checks her phone for the time. She wanted to make sure that her dad wasn’t anywhere in sight. 

 

“Come inside,” the brunette says. She moves out of the way allowing Chloe to enter. 

 

Chloe steps inside providing enough clearance for Beca to shut the door without hitting her. 

 

The shorter girl makes her way to the couch and sits down. The redhead follows her. She sits down next to her. 

 

“How is it inappropriate?” Chloe asks her friend again. 

 

“My dad found some of our notes in my sock drawer. He read what was there.” Beca pauses and takes a deep breath. “He doesn’t like how we are flirty towards one another.” 

 

“Does he not know me?” Chloe asks. “I’m a naturally flirty person.” 

 

Beca lets out a sigh. The brunette couldn’t bare to tell her friend what’s next in her explanation. 

 

“His problem is not with you. It’s with me.” 

 

The redhead furrows her brow. She was confused on what she meant. 

 

“He knows you have a flirty tendency.” Beca pauses taking a deep breath. “But he knows that I don’t…” 

 

Chloe raises her eyebrows. 

 

“He knows that when I write or say that kind of stuff, that I’m serious about it. I’m not like you who can flirt like no ones business with anyone.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Chloe questions. Even though deep down she knew what the brunette meant. She just needed to hear her say the exact words. 

 

“I like you,” Beca mumbles just loud enough for the redhead to hear her. 

 

Chloe’s jaw drops in shock. She was surprised Beca actually said it. She thought she was going to have to somehow force it out of her. 

 

“I want you. That’s why it’s inappropriate. He asked me if I felt something for you in that kind of way and…” 

 

“And?” 

 

“I said that yes I did,” Beca says, her voice sounding very shaky. She looks away from Chloe and brings her gaze to the random designs on the wall. 

 

It’s quiet for a few seconds. Beca hears Chloe shuffle a little bit next to her. She feels one of Chloe’s hands land on her shoulder. The other is placed on her cheek. 

 

Chloe guides Beca so that she’s looking right at her. Their eyes make contact with the other persons. Deep navy blue eyes meet bright ocean blue ones. 

 

The redhead slowly leans in pressing her lips against the brunettes. Beca lets out a sigh and returns the kiss. Chloe’s lips feel smooth against hers as their lips move against the other person’s. After a few seconds of them kissing, Beca pulls away. 

 

She places a hand over her own lips. Which have become slightly swollen. 

 

“What? Are you okay?” Chloe questions her. 

 

Beca remains silent. She’s simply thinking inside her head how badly she’s been wanting this to happen. Now that it is she’s mentally slapping herself for breaking it. Then again maybe it’s a good thing she did. There’s no way Chloe feels the same for her right? If Chloe does feel the same why didn’t she just say something beforehand? If she doesn’t why would she do something like that? For some reason Beca feels that she has been led on. 

 

“What was that?” Beca questioned. 

 

“It was a kiss,” Chloe says stating the obvious. 

 

“I know. But do you feel the same or was it just a shitty way of trying to supposedly make me feel better?”

 

Chloe stares at her for a moment. She has no idea how to answer that. She knows what answer she wants to say, but she can’t put it into words. 

 

Beca feels a sudden rush of anger. She thinks that Chloe’s answer is the second option she gave. 

 

Chloe takes Beca’s left hand into her right one. She slowly rubs the pad of her thumb against the pale skin of Beca’s hand. 

 

Now Beca is just even more confused. 

 

“Which is it?” Beca questions. 

 

“God I have no idea how to word it or say it or whatever.” 

 

Beca stares at her. She desperately wants and needs to hear her response. 

 

“I want you too,” Chloe finally says.    
  



	12. Baseball

“How do people enjoy these kind of things?” Beca asks. 

Chloe looks over at her wife to see that she doesn’t look too thrilled to be at the game. 

It’s a New York Yankees game. “Our kids enjoy it,” Chloe responds while motioning towards their son and daughter. 

“They must get that from your family. My family is diehard basketball and hockey lovers. Yours is baseball and football.” 

Beca looks at their two kids, Elena and Liam. She smiles at them because of the huge smiles they are wearing. They are both wearing a New York Yankees hat that Beca bought for them at the stadium merchandise table. They are also both wearing a New York Yankees jersey that Chloe ordered for them online that were custom made. 

On the back of Elena’s jersey it says, ‘E. Mitchell’ with number eight on it. Elena’s favorite number is eight. It’s been eight since she started doing sports like soccer, basketball, and softball. 

On Liam’s jersey it says, ‘L. Mitchell’ with number four on it. Four is his number for sports which include football, basketball, and baseball. 

“I’m really glad that they enjoy it though. Instead of being a sourpuss like me,” Beca tells her wife. 

“We balance each other out very well,” Chloe responds with a smile. She grabs a hold of Beca’s hand instantly entwining their fingers together. 

Beca smiles and begins to rub her thumb against the back of Chloe’s hand. 

The Yankees are down by one point. Which has made both Liam and Elena frustrated. “I’m still confused on how they became Yankees fans. Your family is diehard Dodgers fans.” 

“Well we live in the state that the Yankees have in their name. Maybe they think they have to be Yankees fans.” 

“Then why not the Mets?” Beca questions as she takes a sip out of the soda that she bought at the concession stand. 

“To be fair the Mets aren’t as good as the Yankees,” Chloe states. 

Beca nods in response. “My dad is just happy they’re not fans of the Knicks basketball team.” 

“What team is your dad a fan of?” Chloe asks. 

“Please tell me you’re kidding. He literally talks about them all the time.” 

“Oh yeah I am. He’s obviously a Bulls fan,” Chloe replies. 

Beca smiles at her wife and leans in slightly pressing a kiss to her shoulder. Once she’s done she brings her gaze back to where Elena and Liam are sitting. 

Chloe really does hope that the Yankees end up winning. She just couldn’t bare to see her kids getting upset because their favorite team losing. 

Both Chloe and Beca watch in anticipation waiting for the Yankees to pull ahead of the other team. 

“Are those your kids sitting in front of you there?” The man sitting next to Beca asks. He just sat down about a minute ago so he completely missed Beca and Chloe’s previous conversation. 

“Yeah why?” Beca asks coming off in a very rude tone. The guy flinches slightly. “Sorry. I’m just kind of getting frustrated with the game. We just can’t bare to see our kids favorite team lose.” Beca motions to Chloe. 

“Oh so you two are together?” The man asks. 

“Yeah…” Chloe speaks up as she brings her attention to the man. “Why do you ask?” Chloe feels a wave of discomfort wash over her for some reason. She has a feeling that the man was probably only talking to Beca to score a date with her. 

Chloe knew. It wasn’t the first time for someone to do that. Men also did it to her when Beca was around. She knew that Beca wouldn’t do anything and she knew that herself wouldn’t do anything like that. It just sometimes when it happened one of them couldn’t help but get a little annoyed. 

“I was going to ask her out,” the man says nodding in Beca’s direction. “But it’s obviously not going to happen. I am not about to break up a family.”

Beca really didn’t like the way the guy worded that. “What makes you think I would say yes?” 

The man’s brow furrows in confusion. “What do you mean?” 

Beca lets out a groan and shakes her head. “You said you didn’t ask me out because you didn’t want to break up a family. What makes you think I would say yes if you did ask me out?” She pauses. 

The man doesn’t respond. He just gives her a blank stare. 

“The way you said that makes me think that even if you didn’t know I was with her,” she motions to Chloe. “That you would’ve asked me out and I would’ve said yes.” 

The man finally gets it. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I meant that I’m not dumb enough to ask out a woman who is taken.” 

Beca nods in response. “Thank you for clearing that up.” 

Chloe moves slightly in her seat instantly bringing Beca’s attention back to her and the kids. 

“Mommy why aren’t the Yankees scoring?” Elena asks as she turns around in her chair to look at her mothers. 

“The other team is really hard for them to score off of right now,” Chloe replies. 

“I just want them to score,” Liam speaks up. 

“Let’s keep our fingers crossed that they will,” Beca tells their son. She notices that Liam’s baseball cap is crooked sitting on his head. She grabs the bill of his hat straightening it out. 

Once his hat is fixed both him and Elena turn around bringing their attention back to the game. 

“Ladies and gentlemen bring your attention to the screen it’s now time for the kiss cam.” 

Beca rolls her eyes. Another thing she disliked about baseball games. Both her and Chloe however can’t help but bring their attention to the large screen. Stupid curiosity. On the screen a bunch of straight couples are displayed kissing one another. Both Beca and Chloe can’t help but wonder if all of the people displayed actually know one another or not. 

Not even three seconds later the cam displays Beca’s face and the man sitting next to her as the main focus on the screen. Beca shakes her head at the camera. The man does the same. The camera moves away and onto another couple. 

Beca lets out a sigh in relief. Two more couples are shown. 

“Now let’s bring it back to the other couple that wouldn’t do it,” the announcer says.

The screen displays a focus of Beca’s face and the man’s face again. They shake their heads again. 

“We’re not leaving until you two do it,” the announcer tells them. 

Beca and the man continue to shake their heads. 

The screen finally displays another couple after a few seconds. Beca let’s out another sigh of relief. Next thing she knows her face is displayed on the screen again. 

“Let’s bring it back.” 

Chloe has gotten irritated with it. She moves enough to get Beca to turn toward her direction. She cups Beca’s cheeks in her hands and places a soft kiss on her wife’s lips. 

“Well that’s definitely not what we expected but we’ll move on,” the announcer says. The camera moves on to two last couples before the kiss cam finally ends. 

“Ew mommy,” Elena says. 

Beca breaks off her and Chloe’s kiss that they still haven’t broken since the kiss cam. 

“What?” Beca asks. 

“No PDA,” Liam says. 

It shocks both Beca and Chloe that their son knew what that meant. “How do you know what that means?” Chloe questions. 

“I don’t. I just seen it in a movie once,” Liam says. 

He instantly receives a laugh from both of his moms. 

By the time the game ended the Yankees finally pulled ahead in the score. Overall it was a great game in Chloe and Beca’s opinion.


	13. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of an episode of Friends.

“Shit you’re really moving to LA tomorrow,” Fat Amy says while relaxing on the couch of the brand new apartment she just purchased for herself. She even bought one across the hall for, Chloe. She also bought one for Beca to stay in when she comes to New York. Beca would live there but since Beca was signed with DJ Khaled, she needed to move to Los Angeles. Which was close to 3,000 miles away. The era of Beca, Chloe, and Fat Amy living together is coming to a close. The three has spent almost everyday together for 7 years. 

“I know right. We’ve literally only got home from France a total of three weeks ago. Now I’m leaving again. Except without you and Chloe.” 

“Everyone is coming here too. Including Stacie and Bella.” 

“I probably won’t be seeing you all for a while.” 

Standing in the bathroom by the door, Chloe listens in on their conversation. She knows that she probably shouldn’t be doing that, but she couldn’t help it. She didn’t want to think about how her life was going to be different. She will go from seeing her best friend, Beca, everyday to possibly seeing her a max of three times a year. 

“I’m going to say a goodbye to everyone. I don’t know when I’ll see everyone again. I know I’ll see you all again eventually, but it’s not going to be the same,” she hears Beca say. She takes a deep breath to help contain her emotions. “Not looking forward to it. You know how weird I am about these kind of things.” 

Chloe turns off the light and walks out of the bathroom. She will admit that even though this isn’t her apartment, and hers is right across the hall, that it’s great to have an actual bathroom in a separate room. 

Not long later everyone started to show up. They all hung out for a while eating pizza, pretzels, drinking beer, and watching whatever was playing on the tv. Beca was patiently waiting for the right time to start doing goodbyes. 

When everyone stopped paying attention to whatever was playing, Beca knew that was her cue to start the goodbyes. 

“I want to talk to all of you before tonight is over,” she states. She pulls both Jessica and Ashley back first. She tries to make their goodbye as sentimental as possible. It was hard because she barely knows them. They ended up leaving the room in tears surprisingly. 

After Jessica and Ashley calmed down a little bit, she pulls back Flo. In their conversation she tells her how she will miss the stuff she says about the country she’s from. She also told her how she can’t wait to be drinking a smoothie from her smoothie truck that will end up being in LA. Flo leaves the room with a small sad smile. 

She pulls back Lilly or well now Esther. Their conversation is only about 30 seconds long. Even though she is no longer quiet when she talks there’s not much to talk about. 

After Lilly, she pulls back Cynthia-Rose. In their conversation Beca tells her how jealous of her riff game she is and always will be. Beca continues and says that she’s glad to have been her teammate, and that they definitely wouldn’t of been able to be as good of a group without her vocal range. Cynthia-Rose ends the conversation with how she was surprised Beca was doing this. 

Stacie came next. Simple conversation. Things such as, “I hope you do well with being a mother, you better be keeping me updated on Bella, thanks for helping me out with college work, you have amazing dance skills, and don’t ever change” were said. They end it with a hug and some tears streaming down Stacie’s cheeks. 

Next up, Emily. 

“I really don’t want to leave here completely crying. I know I’m going to get emotional and break down,” Emily informs her. 

Beca lets out a laugh. “Don’t worry you’re not the only one who has cried. I’m glad to have mentored you.” 

“I’m glad you were my mentor. When I first met you I was full on fangirling.” 

“Yeah I know. You kind of freaked me out a little.” 

“Yeah sorry about that.” Beca places her hand on her shoulder. She squeezes it gently. 

“You keep the Bellas going. Leave the Barden ones with someone you believe will continue to carry on our legacy. Also I’m going to need you to be the glue with our group while I’m busy in LA.” 

“I’ll try my best.” 

“That’s all I ask. Also I still apologize about Chloe being so hard on you during your first year.” 

“You both made me better that’s for sure.” 

“I like the way you look at it. Keep writing okay?” 

Emily nods in response. Beca smiles at her. They continue their conversation for about three more minutes. They end it with a hug and tears streaming from both of their faces. 

Emily walks out instantly grabbing a tissue. Beca takes a moment to compose herself. Once she composed herself she walks out and calls Aubrey back. 

Aubrey glances at Chloe. She can see the nervousness displayed on Chloe’s face. Chloe looks at everyone else who has suddenly gone quiet while Aubrey is in the room with Beca. 

“I wonder who’s next,” Fat Amy says while looking at Chloe. 

“I’m honestly not sure. She seems to be doing it by closeness.” 

“Oh well then you. She tells me everything,” Fat Amy states while scooping a handful of pretzels out of a bowl. She places some inside her mouth and begins to chew. 

“She tells me everything too.” 

“Well it’s obviously going to be one of us. It’s not a competition.” 

“I never said it was. Besides of course it’s one of us we’re the last two left.” 

“Neither did I.” 

Everyone else tries to contain their laughter. 

Aubrey leaves the room in complete tears. That was a first, aside from first year Bellas rehearsal where she basically cried when she felt they were going to lose everything. 

“Amy,” Beca says gesturing towards the room. 

“Stay strong Amy,” Emily says. 

“Can it Legacy.” 

Emily instantly decides to stay quiet. Amy stands up and walks into the room with Beca. 

Aubrey takes the seat next to Chloe. “What was said?” 

“A lot was said. I can’t get into it.” 

Chloe nods in response. Everyone else told her what happened in theirs and what was said. “Looks like you’re next,” Stacie speaks up. 

“I’m scared,” Chloe states. Everyone brings their attention to her. “I don’t want to think about what will happen in there. I don’t know what will be said. She’s obviously did it in order of closeness. She even made Aubrey cry. That doesn’t happen.” 

“Good luck is all I can really say,” Cynthia-Rose speaks up. 

Chloe stands up and paces back and forth. “I’m sure it won’t be that bad,” Ashley says. Everyone ignores her comment. 

A few seconds later Fat Amy walks out. It’s obvious that she’s been crying from the redness of her eyes. Chloe instantly stops pacing. Beca walks out of the room, and over to Chloe. She rests her hand on her shoulder. She squeezes it gently.

“Well.” 

“Yeah let’s do this.” Chloe is about to start walking when she notices Beca doesn’t move at all. Instead she speaks up to say something else. 

“I love you awesome nerds,” she says with a smile. Everyone else smiles a sad smile at their captain. Beca lets out a deep breath. “Well I think I’m going to call it night. I have a long day tomorrow.” 

Beca moves her hand away from Chloe’s shoulder then walks towards the door. Everyone looks over at Chloe. 

Aubrey instantly brings her attention to Beca again. “Beca aren’t you forgetting something?” 

Beca turns around to look at her. She stares at her blankly. Aubrey gestures towards Chloe. 

“Oh yeah Chloe would you mind going to pick up the package from my mom at the post office after I leave? I would do it but the package isn’t coming until three days from now.” 

“Yeah I got it,” Chloe responds. She didn’t know how to respond. Especially since she just completely disregarded her goodbye. 

“I love you awesome nerds,” Beca says once again before walking out. “If you need anything I’ll be in my apartment.” 

Beca walks out closing the door behind her. Everyone stares at Chloe’s hurt expression. 

“I don’t get a goodbye!” Chloe exclaims after a few seconds. 

“Lucky bitch,” Fat Amy says. 

…

After everyone left and Chloe finished helping Amy pick up, Chloe makes her way to her own apartment. She looks down the hallway to see the doorway to Beca’s. She’s about to unlock her door when she decides that it’s now or never. She wanted to give Beca a piece of her mind. 

She quickly makes her way to Beca’s door. She begins to pound her fist against the door. She puts her hand down by her side. She’s about to knock again when Beca finally opens the door. 

“Oh hey Chloe what’s up?” 

“I don’t get a goodbye?” Chloe asks angrily. 

“Chlo,” Beca begins to say but Chloe interrupts her. Beca moves out of the way of the door. Chloe steps inside. Beca closes the door behind her. Beca walks past her then turns in her direction. 

“Everyone else gets one but I don’t. You did goodbyes to 9 different people tonight. At least two of them you never had a full on conversation with. Meanwhile I don’t?” 

“Chloe come on.” 

“No Beca you come on. What do I have to do to get a goodbye around here? 9 other people Beca. What was one more? Might as well make it an even number.”

“Chloe it’s not that big deal.” 

“Not that big of deal?” Chloe says raising her voice. She lets out a frustrated sigh. “I want to know what exactly I needed to do in order to get a goodbye. Know you for 7 years, be your best friend for like 6 of those years, be your co-captain of an acapella group, share an apartment with you for 3 years, share a bed with you for all of those years? Oh wait no I did all of that.” 

“Chlo.” 

“No Beca. After everything we’ve been through, I honestly can’t believe you’re going to leave us on this. On this page.” 

Chloe shakes her head at slightly shorter woman. “I can’t believe you’d do this. Nice to know how much you care about our friendship.” She storms out of the apartment and slamming the door behind her. 

Beca is left completely shocked. She instantly feels the tears come on. 

… 

After a few minutes, Beca brings herself back together. She’s red hot with anger and frustration. How could Chloe think that there wasn’t an underlying factor to why she didn’t say goodbye to her? Beca knew why she didn’t say goodbye to her. It was the hardest. She couldn’t bring herself to do so. 

Once Beca cools off enough, she leaves her apartment making her way to Chloe’s apartment. She knocks on the door. Chloe doesn’t answer. Beca knocks again. The redhead still doesn’t answer the door. Beca lets out a groan. “Chloe open the door.” She still doesn’t. “Come on open the door.” 

Finally, Beca lets out a frustrated sigh. She twists the doorknob and pushes the door open. She enters the apartment making sure to shut the door behind her. Chloe’s on the couch with her laptop in her lap. 

“What the hell, Beca?” 

“Do you seriously think I don’t care about our friendship?” 

“Well it certainly seems like it.” 

“Do you think about why I didn’t say goodbye to you? Do you? Well I couldn’t bring myself to physically do it. I tried to bring myself to do it, because you’re my best friend, but I couldn’t.” 

“You did Amy’s.” Chloe stands up. She’s standing right in front of Beca now. 

“All the Bellas mean something to me Chloe. But the reason why I couldn’t say goodbye to you is because you mean more to me.” Beca feels the tears stream down her face. “I can’t physically bring myself to do it. You’ve done a lot of shit for me. We’ve done a lot for one another. It’s just to damn hard for me to do it.”

“Bec,” Chloe tries to interrupt. She’s never seen Beca like this. 

“If you think I don’t care about our friendship because I didn’t say goodbye then you’re wrong. You’re friendship means more to me. You mean more to me. When I look at you it makes me not want to go to LA. When I hear your voice it makes me want to call up DJ Khaled and say I don’t want the job. You make me want to do that. I don’t want to be away from you. But I can’t just pass up this opportunity. I know that if I were to say goodbye to you, I would.” 

Beca turns to walk away. 

“Bec, Bec, Beca you can’t just do this.” 

“Do what Chloe?” Beca raises her voice while asking the question. 

Chloe places her hands on either side of Beca’s face. She leans in and captures her lips into hers. Both of their eyes flutter closed. 

Beca pulls away and brings her fingertips against her own lips. Her eyelids flutter open and her deep navy blue eyes meet Chloe’s much lighter blue colored ones. She moves her fingertips away then instantly pulls Chloe close to her again. She presses her lips against Chloe’s. 

It doesn’t take long for their kiss to deepen. 

… 

The next morning they wake up naked under Chloe’s bedsheets. Beca looks at the time on her phone. “I need to go now.” 

“Do you have to go?” 

Beca nods in response. “Don’t worry though. There’s no way in hell I’m abandoning this.” She stands up and begins to get dressed in the clothes she was wearing the previous night. 

“How do we plan to make this work then?” 

“We’ll figure it out along the way.”


End file.
